Eternity: A Vampire Kisses Story
by BonnieBosch
Summary: Traduccion-Raven y Alexander han estado juntos por un año, pero el está nervioso sobre llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel. Raven no puede estar más lista para eso o de convertirse en vampiro. Podrá ella convencerlo de que no hay de qué preocuparse?


**Disclaimer: NADA** me pertenece. Los personajes son de Ellen Schreiber; _"Eternidad: a Vampire Kisses History"_ es propiedad de** Candee-Dice y**o solo me adjudico la traducción de la historia.

Summary: Raven y Alexander han estado juntos por un año, pero Alexander está nervioso sobre llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel. Raven no puede estar más lista de pasar al siguiente nivel o de convertirse en vampiro. Podrá ella convencerlo de que no hay nada de qué preocuparse?

__________________________::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::__________________________________

Ya hace un año que conocí a mi príncipe gótico; Alexander Sterling y todavía estamos juntos. No es que haya pensado que no lo estaríamos.

El es todo lo que yo posiblemente quiera en un hombre. Nos gusta la misma música, tenemos el mismo sentido de la moda y sobre todo: el es un vampiro.

Era casi atardecer y yo ya estaba en la puerta de la mansión, las que estaban ligeramente entreabiertas para mí.

Tome la aldaba(N/A: el tocador) en mi mano y lo golpee contra la puerta unas cuantas veces antes de oír la cerradura abrirse en el otro lado.

Jameson estaba en el otro lado, dándome la mejor hombre-espeluznante sonrisa.

"Hola, señorita Raven, vino temprano hoy"

Yo asentí con la cabeza con entusiasmo. "Estaba muriendo de ansiedad en casa."

"Bueno, Alexander sigue dormido, pero estoy seguro de que ya sabe eso."

Asentí de nuevo, Haciéndome camino dentro de la mansión.

"Es bienvenida a sentarse y esperar."

"Gracias Jameson," le dije subiendo las escaleras.

No iba a esperar por Alexander en el primer piso; Iba a ir a su cuarto.

Subí las escaleras hacia su cuarto en el ático. El cuarto en si estaba vacío, pero yo sabía dónde estaba. Abrí gentilmente la puerta del closet donde guardaba su ataúd.

El sencillo ataúd negro estaba en el medio del cuarto y al lado de este estaba una mesa de noche que contenía un candelabro negro y una pintura de mí. Tome asiento al lado de esta esperando que mi caballero de la noche despertara.

Había dejado la puerta entreabierta para poder ver cuando el sol se haya ocultado completamente. Cuando finalmente vi el último rayo de sol desaparecer, oí a alguien dentro del ataúd.

La tapa se abrió y una cabeza con largo cabello negro apareció en mi vista. Alexander se levanto y estiro sus brazos, tocando el techo con sus dedos y al final miro en mi dirección.

Sus bóxers negros estaban un poco retorcidos y finalmente note que no llevaba camisa. Me maravillaba de la perfección del cuerpo de Alexander mientras se quitaba el sueño de los ojos.

"Despertarme contigo en mi cuarto está empezando a convertirse en un habito", dijo seductivamente.

Salte en mis pies y corrí a sus brazos. Mis brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello y las suyas alrededor de mi cintura; nosotros encajábamos el uno con el otro perfectamente.

"Lo siento; yo simplemente no podía esperar en casa otro Segundo."

Alexander me apretó contra su cuerpo. "estoy contento de que estés aquí."

Sentí la sonrisa extenderse por mi cara e incline mi cabeza para que me diera un beso. El supo inmediatamente lo que quería y bajo la cabeza hacia la mía y tomo mi boca en la suya. El beso fue dulce, ahora apasionado y pude sentirme tratando de mantenerme agarrada de él, deseando que nunca se aleje de mí. El se movió de mi boca a mis orejas, mordiéndola dulcemente mientras se abría camino hacia mi cuello, deteniéndose en la base de mi garganta.

Yo se que aunque Alexander nunca lo admita; estar conmigo es una tentación y siempre tiene que controlar sus instintos vampíricos.

Finalmente nos separamos y él me miro amorosamente a los ojos. "siempre se siente como una eternidad cuando estamos separados."

"Lo sé."

Es tan difícil para mí. Tengo que mirar a Becky y a Matt todo el día en la escuela sabiendo que nunca voy a poder estar en la luz del sol con mi novio. Me veía a mi misma contando las horas hasta el atardecer todos los días. No tenía nada que hacer para pasar el tiempo; por lo menos Alexander podía dormir.

Alexander tomo mi mano y me llevo fuera del closet. Tomo asiento en su silla y me jalo hasta su regazo.

Estaba riendo cuando puso sus labios en mi cuello de nuevo y yo estaba pasando mi mano sobre su pecho desnudo. Alexander retorno a mis labios y yo cambie mi posición así que estaba montando su regazo. Mis manos estaban en su cuello, manteniendo sus labios contra los míos y sus manos estaban trazaban suaves diseños en mi espalda.

Sus manos se deslizaron a la parte baja de mi camisa casi al mismo tiempo que una de las mías tomo la cinturilla de sus bóxers y el paro de besarme en ese momento.

Alexander conecto sus ojos chocolate con los míos. "Tal vez deba tomar una ducha. Porque no vas al piso de abajo? Te veré ahí y podemos cenar."

Suspire audiblemente. No había más cosa que deseara en ese momento que no fuera quedarme con él en el cuarto, pero puedo decir que solo estaba siendo un caballero al no dejar ir las cosas demasiado lejos.

"Esta Bien." Acorde a regaña dientes, levantándome y yendo a la puerta.

Alexander tomo mi mano antes de que buscara por la perilla de la puerta y me jalo de regreso. Me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y el sentir sus labios apretando mi cara me hizo temblar.

"Estaré abajo en pocos minutos." Dijo, dejándome ir.

Le sonreí e hice mi camino al primer piso.

Estaba empezando a sentirme un poco preocupada. Sentía curiosidad sobre las razones que tendría Alexander para detenernos en su cuarto. Lo primero que pensé fue que estaba siendo un caballero, pero y si él no quiere hacer _eso_ conmigo?

Yo estaba tratando de decirme a mi misma que ese pensamiento era estúpido; Alexander me ama. Yo simplemente no podía remover eso de mi mente.

Encontré a Jameson en la cocina cocinando la carne que Alexander y yo normalmente comíamos en la mansión; filete. El filete termino-medio de Alexander ya estaba servido en la carretilla de plata, pero el mío todavía se estaba cociendo, ya que yo no tenía el mismo gusto para la sangre que Alexander tiene. También vi que Jameson preparo pure de papas.

"Esto huele bien, Jameson, "dije, recostándome contra la barra.

"Gracias, señorita Raven".

"Vas a salir con Ruby esta noche?" Pregunte.

Esta era la verdadera razón por la que vine a buscar a Jameson; quería saber si Alexander y yo estaríamos solos esta noche.

YO he estado feliz las últimas semanas; Jameson nos estuvo dejando realmente solos. Yo creo que es porque yo cumplí diecisiete hace unos cuantos meses y Alexander ahora tiene dieciocho; Jameson confiaba en nosotros. Nosotros nunca hicimos nada por lo que el desconfiara tampoco; usualmente lo que hacíamos era sentarnos en el sofá frente a la gran pantalla gigante de Alexander a ver películas de vampiros.

"Si, voy "Dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Estaba feliz por Jameson y por Ruby; Los amo a los dos y estaba feliz de que hayan encontrado la felicidad.

"Okay."

Trate de actuar como que si esta información no significara nada para mí y debe haber funcionado porque Jameson no siguió con el tema.

Camine fuera de la cocina, dejando a Jameson terminar la cena y espere por Alexander en el comedor.

No paso mucho antes de que sintiera sus fríos dedos rozar mis hombros.

" Me extrañaste?" Bromeo.

"Realmente no." Dije en la misma manera.

"Jameson saldrá con Ruby esta noche" Le dije de manera provocativa.

Alexander no se miraba tan feliz como yo de que íbamos a tener más tiempo a solas para nosotros.

"Perfecto. Tengo _Entrevista con el vampiro_ para que miremos."

Bueno, usualmente jamás rechazaba una película de Anne Rice, Pero eso no era exactamente lo que tenía planeado para esta noche.

Antes de poderle decir a Alexander lo que realmente quería hacer, Jameson llego empujando el rechinador carrito de comida.

Comimos en silencio, pero no fue realmente raro. Yo sabía que Alexander estaba hambriento luego de su largo sueño, así que nunca lo interrumpía.

Jameson volvió con una gran bola de helado de chocolate, con dos cucharas.

"si no necesitan nada mas, Alexander; Iré a recoger a la señorita Ruby."

Sonreí cuando vi el brillo en los ojos de Jameson cuando menciono a Ruby.

"No, estamos bien Jameson"

Me volví para mirar a mi novio vampiro, lista para decirle lo que quería hacer esa noche, pero el ya se encontraba buscando el helando.

"Tu favorito," Dijo, metiendo la cuchara en mi boca.

No había forma de que rechazara ser alimentada de mi postre favorito por el más ardiente hombre a mí alrededor.

El helado ya se había empezado a derretir y un poco de este se derramo por mi barbilla y Alexander la limpio con su boca. Pude sentir su lengua presionar mi piel y no estaba segura de cuanto más me iba a poder controlar.

Terminamos el helado sin que yo asaltara sus deliciosos labios y luego pensé que por fin tendría mi turno de hablar.

Alexander me ofreció una mano para levantarme lo abrase fuertemente cuando me dejo en la sala de estar para ver la película.

Alexander puso el DVD mientras yo lo esperaba en el sofá. Me acurruque contra él cuando pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Los créditos del comienzo ni siquiera habían empezado y yo no tenía el más mínimo interés en la película en esta noche en particular.

Estaba nerviosa de decirle a Alexander lo que quería hacer, así que pensé en darle una pequeña pista.

Moví mi cabeza de su pecho y puse mi cuerpo un poco más alto y empecé a besarle el cuello. Me moví de su cuello a la línea de su mandíbula y bese el camino hasta encontrar sus labios. Alexander nunca protesto; en efecto parecía tan entusiasmado como yo lo estaba.

Estuvimos en la misma posición en la que estuvimos en su cuarto. YO estaba recorriendo su pelo y el estaba sosteniéndome de la cintura.

"Te deseo tanto, Alexander." Susurre en su oreja.

Por un segundo me acerco, como si me deseara también, pero luego me empujo gentilmente hacia atrás.

No me moví de su regazo. Hice un puchero con mi boca y trate de darle mi mejor cara_ triste, _pero realmente estaba irritada.

"Por que no Alexander?" Demande

Sus ojos chocolates escanearon el cuarto antes de mirarme. Puedo decir por su expresión que estaba destrozado y yo odiaba hacerle eso.

Casi le digo que no tenía por qué responder, pero entonces movió sus labios y empezó a hablar.

"Raven, sabes que te amo, pero no estoy listo para _eso_ justo ahora."

Me tomo un momento digerir sus palabras y para asegurarme de si estaba siendo honesto o me estaba rechazando gentilmente.

Mi completo mal humor desapareció cuando me di cuenta de las palabras que dijo. Esta era la primera vez que el me decía que me amaba. Yo sabía que lo hacía, pero él nunca me lo había dicho en tantas palabras. Ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta que me decía la verdad y me sentí horrible por haber pensado de otra manera.

Alexander era _tan_ perfecto. A veces me preguntaba como llegue a merecerlo.

Olvide todos mis planes para la tarde y me acurruque de nuevo para ver la película; es increíble como tres pequeñas palabras pueden cambiar tu humor.

Louis le decía al entrevistador sobre como Lestat le dio su propia sangre; Era una de mis partes favoritas de la película.

No fue como planee, pero fue uno de los momentos más perfectos de mi vida.

"También te amo, Alexander," Le susurre en su pecho.

Me concentre completamente en la película, lista para disfrutar el resto de mi noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello de nuevo xD**

**Ojala que les haya gustado esta traducción. Yo ame el fic desde el primer momento que lo leí y espero que ustedes también.**

**Les repito NADA de esto es mío y si quieren leer la historia original la pueden encontrar en el profile de Candee-Dice.**

_**Recuerden reviews make me smile**_** (: y no me haría daño recibir uno que otro.**

**Las quiero vampiresas y prometo que esta semana actualizo ambos fics Another love Story de Twilight y Para toda la eternidad de Vampire Kisses.**

_**Kisses Cullen's Style, Emmet Hugs & Bites.**_

_**Bellesme Cullen **__****_


End file.
